Girl gone wild
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Sali a beber agua y escuche gemidos, quien pensaría que esta chica podría volverse tan salvaje. Lemmon, mal summary, pasen y lean! n n


Konichiiiwaaa! w como andan lectorcit s? Yo aqui con una nueva perversión desde mi mente solo para ustedes :D, Bueno lean, lean, y que su cuerpo reaccione ante los estimulos visuales de su imaginación ¬w¬ jejeje

_**Avisirijillo:** Soul Eater no es mio, es de Onkubo-sama \O/, si fuera mio seria mucho mas SoMa y Soul seria mio para siempre :D_

_**HEY! AVISO IMPORTANTE!**! Alto contenido **lemmon**, osease, contenido sexual explicito, y en cantidad. si dudas de tu mente **no lo leas!** La casa no se hace responable de los siguientes síntomas:_

_-Impresión, asco, nauseas, vómito, llanto, dolor de cabeza, afecciones psicológicas varias, esgunces, mutaciones, muerte y resfrío_

* * *

**Girl gone wild**

Soul PoV

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche. La una y veinte de la mañana. Sentía la garganta seca y por eso me levante para tomar un poco de agua fría. Volvía a mi habitación cuando oí ruidos en el cuarto de Maka ¿Voces? No, no eran voces, eran ¿Gemidos? Me acerque sigilosamente y apoye mi oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- Aaahh...Soul- Gimió mi técnico desde el otro lado de la puerta sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me sonrojar un poco.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, agradeciendo que esta no chirriara y delatara mi presencia. Maka se encontraba tumbada en su cama, completamente desnuda y con la espalda un poco arqueada. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y enmarcados por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su mano se movía con velocidad en su intimidad, lo que hizo que un hilo de sangre escurriera por mi nariz.

Me acerque en silencio hasta su lado y vi como el orgasmo llegaba a ella haciendo que soltara un gemido mas fuerte. Su rostro se fue relajando al igual que su cuerpo. Cerró lentamente las piernas quedando acurrucada con la luz de la luna eternamente menguante iluminándola de forma difusa a través de las cortinas.

Vi como comenzaba a dormirse y antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella me acerque y le bese los labios. Soltó un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando me separe de ella abrió muy lentamente los ojos y en cuanto me vio dio un grito ahogado y se retrajo contra la pared tapándose con los brazos y acercando sus rodillas al pecho.

- Quien lo diría –susurré mirándola lo más seductoramente que podía- Eres una completa pervertida.

- S-Soul, y-yo –titubeo nerviosa, sorprendida y ¿asustada?- N-no es lo que crees.

- Entonces no estabas tocándote gimiendo mi nombre –le dije mirándola a los ojos mientras me acercaba con tranquilidad.

- … -Solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba

- Eso pensé –asentí con satisfacción- Entonces, ¿No quieres cumplir una de esas fantasías?

Estábamos tan cerca que sentí su agitada respiración en mi rostro. No paso mucho para que yo me apropiara de sus labios. Sin salir de su sorpresa fue correspondiendo mi beso y aumentando la exigencia. Paso sus brazos por mi nuca y así hizo más profundo el beso.

La tome por la cintura y la hice arrodillarse a mi lado mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama. Sentí su piel suave y no pude resistirme, deje suaves caricias en su espalda y en su vientre, subí un poco mas y rose sus pechos. Ella soltó un gemido cuando tome uno de ellos y empecé a jugar con su pezón.

- E-es injusto –logro articular- Tu estas vestido y y-yo…no –sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

Tome sus manos y las pose en el primer botón de mi camisa azul.

- Entonces desvísteme –dije con una sonrisa torcida

Fue desprendiendo uno a uno las botones hasta que mi pecho quedo al descubierto. Mi camisa se deslizo y acaba en el suelo. Las manos de mi técnico recorrieron mi piel tímidamente y las mías las imitaron. Acaricie su espalda y baje hasta sus caderas. Pase mis manos suavemente por su vientre y baje hasta su entrepierna.

Soltó un gemido cuando pase mi mano sin pudor por su intimidad. Moví mis dedos sobre su clítoris y eso hizo que se revolviera inquieta apretando los ojos y empezando a respirar con más dificultad. La tome entre mis varazos y la recosté en su cama antes de seguir con mi labor. Jugué un rato con su clítoris variando la velocidad y la fuerza haciéndola retorcerse debajo de mí. Maka soltaba gemidos incesantemente, apretaba los ojos, respiraba agitadamente y decía mi nombre entre gemidos. Esto último hizo que mi ego se elevara aun mas que el de Black*Star; yo era el causante de su placer y yo y nadie más se lo haría sentir de ahora en adelante.

Introduje un dedo dentro de su intimidad y comencé a moverlo. Maka se arqueo un poco y gimió. Introduje un dedo más y aumente la velocidad. Mi técnico jadeo y gimió aun mas fuerte aferrándose a las sabanas.

- Ah...Soul, ¡Si! Más…más rápido –gimió ella haciéndome notar el placer que le corroía el cuerpo.

Me detuve casi por completo y ella alzo la cabeza entre molesta y sorprendida

- No voy a seguir a menos que me digas que es lo que sientes por mi –mi voz sonó en extremo seria- Yo te amo Maka y no me gustaría que esto sea solo una noche de calentura.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas confirmando mi temor, ella no me amaba. De pronto se incorporo y se echo llorando a mis brazos.

- Soul, yo…yo también te amo –dijo sonriéndome con sus ojitos mojados- Nunca pensé que pudieras amarme, siempre dices que soy una nerd, pecho plano y con mal carácter.

La tome con fuerza y la bese tiernamente en los labios, esos labios que me volvían completamente loco.

- Si, eres una nerd, pecho plano, con mal carácter, hermosa, única, diferente, dulce, tierna, cariñosa y dueña de los ojos más bellos que vi en mi vida –wow, eso fue muy cursi - Además, ahora que te veo mejor, no eres tan plana como yo había pensado –Me relamí la comisura de los labios y subí mis manos de su cadera hasta sus pechos.

Comencé a mover mis manos rítmicamente mientras besaba su cuello y lo mordía suavemente dejando algunas marcas rojas en el. Baje mi boca hasta sus hombros y pase hasta sus pechos. Mientras lamia uno mi mano atendía al otro, cuando mordí uno de sus pezones Maka soltó un gemido tan fuerte que seguro se escucho en todo el apartamento.

Mi mano bajo lentamente acariciando toda la suave piel que se le cruzaba en el camino hasta que llego a la entrepierna de mi técnico. Otra vez introduje mis dedos en ella e hice que se arqueara y gimiera. Ataque sus labios introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y saboreándola, era tan deliciosa. Pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que nos separáramos. Mire sus ojos jade ensombrecidos por la lujuria y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos, gemir y arquearse por completo.

El orgasmo fue cediendo y la bese con suavidad mientras retiraba mis húmedos dedos y le acariciaba el rostro con la otra mano. Un dolor en mi entrepierna me aviso que era momento de pasara a algo más importante.

- Maka, yo…

- Hazlo –respondió – Te amo y no tengo miedo a tu lado.

- Yo también te amo –dije y la bese una vez más

Me quite los pantalones y los bóxers para luego posicionarme sobre ella. Tome su mano y le acaricie el rostro antes de penetrarla. Entre con cuidado y suavidad gracias a lo húmeda que estaba. Pronto sentí una barrera y seguí adelante lentamente. Un grito broto de su garganta y apretó mi mano. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que no tarde en secar. Comencé a moverme muy lentamente en su interior. Ella aun soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor pero dejo de presionar mi mano y se relajo un poco. Fui aumentando el ritmo poco a poco y pronto ella también empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mayor fricción.

- Oh..Maka estas tan estrecha –Murmure al sentir como apretaba sus paredes a mi miembro.

- ¿T-te gusta? –dijo tímidamente, esa Maka inocente me volvía loco

- Me encanta –le susurré al oído

El sudor comenzó a correr por nuestros rostros y nuestra respiración era cada vez más agitada, El clímax se acercaba. Tomé la mano de mi técnico y la besé con pasión en los labios, pero nuestro beso fue interrumpido por un gran gemido por parte de ella. Sentí como su interior se apretaba. Gemí su nombre y ella el mío y con una última estocada me derramé por completo en su interior.

Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado.

- Te amo –le susurré al oído para luego morder su lóbulo juguetonamente

- Yo también te amo –me susurró, después besó mis labios y rió pícaramente.

Me tomó por los hombros y se volteo para quedar sobre mí. Se sentó sobre mi entrepierna haciendo que me excitara demasiado.

- Ahora es mi turno de estar arriba –me dijo al oído- No pensaste que iba a dejarme dominar tan fácilmente.

- Si que tienes aguante mi vida, pero ya veremos, la noche es larga ¿Sabes? –Le respondí seductoramente

Besó mis labios tiernamente y siguió por mi cuello y mi pecho hasta llegar a mi erección. Soltó una risa traviesa y comenzó a lamerla lentamente haciéndome dudar de mi cordura. Maka lo hacía tan bien para ser su primera vez. Mi excitación fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que ya no pude contenerme y me derramé en su boca. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tragaba. Cuando acabó me miró a los ojos y se relamió. Wow, ¿Desde cuándo mi dulce Makita era tan pervertida? Sonreí, adoro la nueva Maka. Sabía que la noche iba a ser muy larga, y así fue.

Maka PoV.

Desperté con el sol en mi rostro, las imágenes de la noche eran vívidas, casi tangibles. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me tope con los dos rubíes que se habían apropiado de mi alma.

- Buenos días dormilona –Dijo Soul dejándome un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días –Contesté para luego besarle lo labios.

Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos que me hacían sentir segura.

- ¿Te apetece el desayuno en la cama? –Me pregunto juntando su frente con la mía.

Asentí y luego rodé sobre él para caer a su lado. El se levantó y se puso sus bóxers y su pantalón con velocidad. En cuanto salió me desperecé y me puse unas bragas y una remera larga para estar más cómoda.

Soul entró de nuevo en mi habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. Había dos tazas, una de café y la otra de té con leche. Un plato de tostadas con manteca y dulce de leche (Nya:*¬* mis favoritas) y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y me la extendió.

- Gracias –dije tomándola y dándole un sorbo a la infusión caliente- esta delicioso

Soul rió y tomó una tostada que, al darle un mordisco, dejo un resto de dulce de leche en su labio. Me acerqué y le quite el dulce con mi dedo para luego llevármelo a la boca y guiñarle un ojo.

- Ay Makita, deja de provocarme o harás que lleguemos tarde al colegio -murmuró el acercándoseme

- EL COLEGIO! -grite yo- Vete o harás que lleguemos tarde

Trate de empujarlo fuera de mi habitación pero no quería salir. Farfullando me retraje y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas y me dejes vestirme en paz? -pregunte un poco irritada

- Mmm…podrías decirme cuanto me amas -respondió con simpleza

Suspiré y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas

- Te amo hasta el cielo -aseguré tiernamente

- ¿Nada mas? -pregunto fingiendo indignación

- Bueno hasta las estrellas -dije gesticulando en referencia al ellas

- ¿Nada mas? -interrogó otra vez Soul acercando su frente a la mía con ojos de perrito

- Esta bien, ¡hasta el infinito! -exclamé saltando suavemente

- Jaja, ¡exagerada! -se mofó él, luego dejó un suave beso en mis labios y salió de mi habitación

…No puedo creerlo, Soul, el chico más cool del Shibusen se ha enamorado de una nerd, pecho plano y con mal carácter…

- Hermosa, única, diferente, dulce, tierna, cariñosa y dueña de los ojos más bellos que vi en mi vida - Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-¡Soul! ¡No te metas en mi diario!- le grite cerrando ágilmente el cuaderno de tapas moradas que se encontraba en mi regazo

De pronto Soul se arrojó sobre mí, me tiró en la cama y me miró seductoramente

- Entonces tendrás que impedir que llegue hasta él -susurró antes de besarme y empezar a acariciar mi vientre por debajo de la blusa.

Sin duda es un pervertido, el pervertido que más amo, pero pervertido al fin.

* * *

_Bueno, heme aquí con este nuevo fic lemmon de Soul Eater :D Ya se que les encanta ¬w¬ pillines :D_

_Este fic es para Malasletras, o anteriormente conocida como Alunizaje :D No es por ninguna razón en especial, solo que termine este fic y como sos mi unica fanfriend (?) es para vos Gracias por las charlas y esas idas y venidas de Mp xD_

_Sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima!_

_Ja-ne, Arya-chan_


End file.
